thedingodimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin
Austin Brief Overview Austin is the current owner and one of three appointed "Heads" of the Dingo Dimension. He, along with James and Dio are tasked with keeping the Dingo from falling apart on itself. He has been designated as the Dingo Dimension's face as his charisma and luck stats seem to be exceptionally high. He also makes videos on Youtube and streams on Twitch Personality Austin is a man of generally kind intentions, he tends to try and make everyone happy and forgets to put himself first in many cases. He worries greatly about his friends and tends to try and salvage even dire situations. Austin seems to do well in times of strife, not truly forcing his hand until he feels that he has to. He is known to have rather hard mood swings that can drastically improve or tank his mood. He generally has no in-between and can generally be all or nothing. He also seems to have a strange relationship with his past self, determining all actions that he has taken in the past to be wrong unless proved to be right later down the line. He views his past self as a completely and utterly different person who only exists to sabotauge himself. History (2010-2011) Austin appeared in the Winter of 2010, joining a few initial Skype groups with Sam after finding his Skype UN on TheLightningSpirit78's Youtube channel. It was there that Austin attempted to communicate to Sam through talking through his speakers which obviously did not go well. Austin soon joined Skype calls with Sam along with Soup, Pokekirby, Robbie, Hunter, James, Redead, and several other members of the Old Times. Austin was one of the original members of the Kitchen as well as a second generation member of the creation, following the RedYoshi calls. Austin was one of the heads the Pokekirby Faction during the 2011 Summer Skype Wars. He also participated in a Facebook Roleplaying community along with Emily, Soup, and Robbie revolving around Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. This later ended as Austin and several other members of the community split off after a failed attempt at forming a great cu. Austin also met Kimmy in this time and helped to induct her into the group. Austin attempted to date both Pokekirby which worked for roughly a week and Kimmy whom was not interested in his advances. Breakdown After the Skype Wars, Austin briefly left the Kitchen in order to pursue competitive battles in Pokemon Online along with Mathew. It was there that Austin met Invalid, KingTrace, Shea, and many other people who fall under the Breakdown category. It was there that Austin developed his taste for crude humor, fucking with people, and somewhat more thick skin. He was a major player in the KGUE vs Breakdown debacle and eventually became a moderator in Breakdown after maintaining his loyalty to the server. This moderator privilege was later lost for being too toxic. History (2012) Soon after Breakdown moved to Pokemon Showdown Austin returned to the Kitchen and after a brief fight with Sam, he was accepted back into the Kitchen with open arms, it was there that Austin brought in Mathew and eventually inducted him into the group. Austin was a major character in Anne Frank's Execution, a Skype Call created by Sam as a split from the Kitchen. Shortly after Anne Frank Execution, Austin, Sam, James, and Hunter went off to form Foppy, a small and otherwise permanent cutoff from the Kitchen. The Chatango Debacles Austin, Sam, and Hunter spent much of their time on a website called Chatango where they often recruited thots that would enter Foppy for a short period of time before disappearing or being kicked after long periods of inactivity. Austin and Hunter regularly e-date on Chatango, although many of Austin's relationships either never took off or were sabotaged by Hunter in some way or another. Austin met and inducted Leah into the group during this time and attempted to court her, his advances were turned down and eventually realized, however, he denied her when she attempted to court him as he had obtained a new state of self-control and self-love through courting several other Chatango thots. History (2013) Austin attempted to get close to Tina, a Chatango thot that Hunter was dating and ghosted on during the 2013 Disappearance of Hunter. Austin nearly succeeded in helping Tina in realizing that it would be best for her mental health that she leave Hunter, however, in the nick of time Hunter returned to maintain his relationship with Tina, which she agreed to happily, despite being abandoned with little to no communication for few months and self-harming over the incident, much to Austin's chagrin. Austin remained dormant, mainly playing League of Legends with Sam, James, and Hunter for a long period of time before inducting Hailey into the group via meeting her through Chatango and dating her for a short period of time. Austin, however, soon broke up with Hailey in order to pursue another failed relationship that started and ended several years later. Austin spent much of his time combating thots and attempting to get internet pussy through Chatango during the remainder of the year. History (2014) Austin took a great amount of time in 2014 in order to develop his IRL social links, becoming a popular force in his school. Austin worked his way up the social ladder before maintaining a top position in the ranks for that year. He spent much of his time making Instagram videos and photos. He was a social media powerhouse, in this time he still maintained his presence in Foppy and on Chatango, however, he was far more interested in real life pursuits at this time. History (2015-2016) Austin obtained a job for a short while as a Corn Detaseller, however, he quit after his first day after determining that the work was far too strenuous and taxing on him. Austin maintained his social image outside of Foppy and began to try and work in various artistic areas such as writing, voice acting, and video-making. it was during this year that Austin had his final substantial Chatango relationships. The first being the time that he dated a trap, something that he now very much regrets cutting off. He also began to date a girl named Melanie for several months. However, this relationship ended as they broke up for religious purposes. Austin met a girl through Omegle and eventually communicated with her via email for a slight period of time before dating her as well. However, the relationship eventually ended as Austin soon delved into a relationship that was quite confusing. Soon after the Shoveling of Hunter, Austin also invited Mathew to live in his house during this time as Mathew's living situation was abysmal at best. Austin was pulled away from the remnants of Foppy as Pokekirby reconnected with him and brought him into a call full of SJW degenerates that pushed an agenda of mental illness, and SJW ideals. It was there that Austin's soul was ultimately corrupted for a time, leading him to think that he had DID, a rare and ultimately crippling mental disorder. It was also there that Austin began to believe that he was transgender. Austin dropped out of high school in the winter of 2016 Austin also met Shou in this call. Eventually, Austin brought James and Soup into the call and it was hijacked and later turned into The Diamond Dingos Compound. Shou also brought in Dio. Slowly throughout the Winter and Spring of 2016 James and Dio worked to expel the demons that took over Austin's body, restoring him to his former self. In the Summer of 2016, Austin traveled to Texas and lived there from May to Early July. It was there that he obtained the title of Explorer of Texas after going out to play Pokemon GO and meeting a native to the region of an electric skateboard. Austin soon returned home in July and met Ko. Austin also relapsed in his thoughts of having DID for a period of time in what would be become The Psych Ward. It was during this time that Austin, John, Ko James, Dio, Shou, and Soup formed The Dingo Dimension Discord Server. Austin also attempted to work at a Walmart for a little bit but quit that job as well as he could not keep up with the physical demands and work conditions of cart-pushing in the harsh Winter months. The Mathew Debacle Mathew lived in Austin's house from the Spring of 2015 to the summer of 2016. He spent much of his time cooped up in the room across from Austin's playing video games and keeping to himself, Mathew eventually left Austin's house to attempt to live with a girl that he met on the internet and lived in Minnesota. Mathew left with a bus ticket that was paid for by Austin's Father. Mathew soon came back less than a week later after also staying in a hotel and on another bus ticket paid for on Austin's Dad's dime. Mathew soon found a job and left Austin's house for good in the Summer of 2016. It was during Austin's time in Texas that Mathew lost his first job after staying home to play League of Legends as opposed to going into work on his scheduled days. Austin soon put an end to Mathew's existence within the Dingo Dimension when he shoveled Mathew after his girlfriend came to Austin for advice due to Mathew wanting her to move down to Iowa after she finished school so that he could knock her up and collect welfare money. Austin has not seen nor heard from Mathew ever since and as far as he knows, Mathew has disappeared from existence. History (2017) Austin soon left the Psych Ward within the year and recovered fully from his bouts of mental fits. It was during this year that Austin kickstarted the first Dingo Crusade which took place in Mansfield, Texas and later moved to Dallas, Texas for a convention called Animefest. Austin traveled to Texas via a Greyhound Bus where he was propositioned for sex, cigarettes, meth, and seating. All of which he fought hard to protect or deny. He met a great few allies on his bus to Dallas where he instated a non-tweaker haven within the back of the bus with Funky Black Man and Truck Freak. Austin eventually made it to Texas unharmed and was present for the 1st Annual Dingo Crusade. He left Texas unharmed via an Amtrak train a week later It was on that train that he met a sweet old lady that was moving to Illinois as well as a couple of middle-aged women who offered him a wet wipe to clean his face off with. Austin would later arrive in Springfield, IL and sing "Amazing Grace" with a minister to a dying old man. He soon arrived home after traveling via a van with the same minister as well as a hungover Iraq War Veteran. Austin did not work any jobs in the year of 2017, however, he did begin a relationship with Prima. This was also the year that he developed the character Fuhrer in Dio's CotA Tabletop Campaign. He also developed the character Luthrad in Black Desert Online. History (2018-Present) Austin currently owns the Dingo Dimension after the John and Ko Debacle ended, he is accredited with ensuring the Dingo Dimension was preserved and not deleted by John in his fit of rage. Austin was a key player in the Ko and Birdie Debacle and was also present for the 2nd Annual Dingo Crusade, he took a plane that time. Austin's relationship with Prima ended in the Winter of 2018, his grandfather also passed away on Valentine's Day which affected him greatly. Austin along with Soup brought Haley, Will, and JB into the Dingo Dimension. He also reconnected with John and helped bring him to a more or less neutral status into the Dingo. Austin has also reconnected with Hunter, albeit it slightly. He has communication with him, however, he does not speak with him in great lengths. Austin had a short bout of working in a shitty Dollar General before he left after being berated by his manager and poorly trained. Austin now runs the manages the Dingo Dimension Treasury and works towards trying to form the Dingo Dimansion. Austin still continues to work with video making and streaming. Category:Members